Powney Family
The Powney Family is a fanon season 29 episode of Supernanny. Annie Blume heads to Bradford, Yorkshire in the UK to help 28-year-old adoptive parents Lauren and Dan Powney with 16 kids adopted from Oceania. Discipline Techniques: Naughty Swivel (for Aisea, Justine & Anju), Reflection Area (for Yoshua, Lydie & Ele), Naughty Box (for Hong, Mason & Okilani), Naughty Pit (for Dexjo), Don't Lift the Child (for George) Other Techniques: Learn English (for Aisea & Lydie), Homework Area, Good Eater, Drug Disposal (for Anju) List of Children Aisea: age 17, From Tonga, he swears, refuses to do his homework, vandalizes, destroys property and menaces his sister Zoe. He also doesn't understand English a little bit. He has the same brain mixed with Dick from the Walters Family. Justine: age 16, From Niue, she swears and refuses to do her chores and homework, but she is mostly well behaved. Anju: age 15, From Marshall Islands, he swears, does drugs and hits others. He has the same brain mixed with Rowan from the Ikin Family. Francis: age 14, From Solomon Islands, he is well-behaved. Yoshua: age 13, From Vanuatu, he bullies people and uses weapons to attack people. Jake: age 12, From Nauru, he is well-behaved. Zoe: age 11, From New Zealand, she is well-behaved. Lydie: age 10, From New Caledonia, she doesn't understand English very well, which causes her anger and frustration. She has the same brain mixed with Mario from the Dano Family. Ele: age 9, From Samoa, she is the worst child in the family. She has the same brain mixed with Hayleigh, Lauren, Gabby and Victoria. Anna-Denise: age 8, From Australia, she is well-behaved. Precious: age 7, From Norfolk Island, she is a sweetheart in this family. She is also well-behaved. Hong: age 6, From Kiribati, she snatches toys from people, runs away to her friend's house without permission from her adoptive parents, screams the place down, demands for everything she wants and constantly snacks on junk food. She has the same brain mixed with Lilly from the Gooch Family. Mason: age 5, From Fiji, he constantly snacks on junk food, demands for everything he wants and he is very spoiled. He has the same brain mixed with Sharpay from the Finster Family. Okilani: age 4, From Tuvalu, he throws violent tantrums and refuses to eat healthy foods. He has the same brain mixed with Nalani from the Daimler Family. Dexjo: age 3, From Papua New Guinea, he plays with dangerous objects and snacks on junk food. He has the same brain mixed with the quadruplets from the Trexler Family. George: age 2, From Cook Islands, he is very clingy and has the same brain mixed with Max from the Seinfeld Family. Transcripts in Theory Games *Powney Family 2036 Halloween *Powney Family 2036 Christmas *Powney Family 2036 New Year's Eve *Jake Powney's Draw My Life *Zoe Powney's Draw My Life Category:Fanon Season 29 Episodes Category:UK Episodes Category:England Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Reflection Area Episodes Category:Naughty Box Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Don't Lift the Child Episodes Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Episodes created by Xfactor1234 Category:Families with Sixteen Children Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Annie Blume